sonic_fanon_multiversefandomcom-20200215-history
Lord Callisto Montiglaire
and ;Hair: White w/ streaks;Eyes: ;Many tattoos |Birthplace = |Current Residence = |Relatives ='Fleur Montiglaire' - mother;Artos Montiglaire - father |Affiliations ='Fleet of the Black Abyss' - leader |Likes = |Dislikes = |Friends = |Foes = |Romantic Interests = |Occupation =Leader;Warlord |Skills =Skilled w/ partisan;Leadership skills;Competent mariner |Abilities =Advanced combat;Flexible body;Great swimmer |Powers =Hydrokinesis;Blood Frenzy (Genetic Ability) |Weaponry =Partisan;Leather and steel gauntlets with teeth embedded in the fingertips }} A voracious warlord on a never-ending quest to secure the Oceanic Orb and conquer the land, is the current leader of the Fleet of the Black Abyss, and commands its largest ship, christened the Eternal Typhoon. Physical Description A lean-muscled moray eel who stands a bit taller than the average Mobian, Callisto has a fairly slender, medium-length snout, a pair of long, thin whiskers, and a long, thick tail that is prehensile. He also has a scar over his left eye, and many tattoos adorning his body. His skin is primarily in color, with a throat and chest. His hair, which is fairly long and resembles a mohawk, is mostly white with streaks dyed into it here and there. His hair reaches halfway down his back, and has some bands in it as well; he also has a line of white, fulvous-streaked hair running down it, towards the tip. More white hair forms a sort of long goatee on his chin. His eyes are also in color. History Childhood Callisto grew up on the Sawtooth Isles, a series of large, close-together islands in the middle of the Southern Great Sea, almost completely surrounded by a tall, natural wall of jagged limestone rocks. It had been owned by the Montiglaire Clan for many years, and served as both a home and a personal harbor for the Fleet of the Black Abyss. Raised to believe that all life came from the sea, and that aquatic Mobians had an inherent right to rule Mobius, young Callisto was an intelligent and boisterous child, with a strong love for the sea. Ocean Warlord Abilities A seasoned warrior with a natural bloodlust, Callisto is a ferocious combatant who has no qualms about fighting dirty. His lithe frame belies his surprising strength, although he is not exactly a complete powerhouse. With a flexible body, he has great dexterity, and is a decently fast runner; unsurprisingly, he is far faster in the water than he is on land. His strong jaws and razor-sharp teeth allow him to deliver punishing bites, and he delights in sinking his fangs into his foes. Callisto has two primary weapons beyond his naturally strong jaws; an ornate partisan, which is a type of polearm, and a more gruesome affair in the form of a pair of leather and steel gauntlets with the razor-sharp teeth of an angler fish embedded in the fingertips, like a macabre type of claw glove. The teeth that form the "claws" are actually the teeth of Nyctimene's deceased child. He has a genetic ability known as Blood Frenzy, one that the entire Montiglaire clan possesses; the scent or taste of blood sparks a predatory response in Callisto, and larger amounts of blood start to drive him into a vicious frenzy, increasing his physical strength. However, it also decreases his ability to think rationally. Callisto is also a powerful hydrokinetic as well, and can utilize a wide range of Water-Element techniques; however, he often prefers strong, close-range attacks, such as Aqua Slash and Aqua Tail. Resistances Callisto is resistant to the Element of Water. He is incredibly fast and hard to hit in the water, and his thick, rubbery skin, which usually has a layer of slick mucus covering it, can deflect minor blows made with bladed weapons, and makes him surprisingly hard to grapple. His genetic ability boosts his physical strength when he smells or tastes blood, increasing the longer he is exposed to blood. Weaknesses Callisto is weak to the Elements of Electricity, Ice and Fire, as they can dry out his skin quite easily. While his defensive prowess isn't terrible, it isn't anything special either. While normally cunning, his genetic ability also lowers his clarity of thought when active. Friends and Foes Friends *'Fleet of the Black Abyss' - Allies *'Fleet of the Black Abyss' - **'Nyctimene Floros' - Rivals Enemies *'The Eggman Empire' - **'Northern Oceans Egg Army' - Personality A cruel and cunning predator famous for his savagery, Callisto is nigh fearless and stubborn, and will tear through anything that stands in his way, even if it takes a while; to him, no obstacle is too great to conquer. Often indulging cannibalistic habits, it's well-known that he eats mutineers, and on rarer occasions, land-dwellers that have been captured. Despite all this viciousness, he is beloved by his crew, and will not leave any of them behind if at all possible. To those who are loyal to him, he proves to be a gracious, brave and charismatic leader; after all, his primary goal is to bring about an age of prosperity for all aquatic Mobians. Unsurprisingly, however, he punishes mutiny with death. Likes Dislikes Biggest Fears Quotes Notes/Trivia *Callisto's conception came from Ryushusupercat's desire for a warlord-type character who controlled one Element and sought the Elemental Orb tied to his Element. **One idea was an electrokinetic crocodile who fought with massive, steel claws that could conduct powerful shocks on his opponents. This character was eventually rehashed into a high-ranking member of the Efrika Egg Army that operates within the Desert Ocean Zone, named Kerion Croc **However, Kerion's electrokinetic abilities were eventually scrapped, due to canonical Egg Boss Thunderbolt the Chinchilla already possessing similar abilities. *Lord Callisto's surname of Montiglaire was actually proposed by Skullwolf. Category:Ryushusupercat's characters Category:Males Category:Eels Category:Aquatic Species Category:Kinetics Category:Hydrokinetics Category:Leaders Category:Warlords Category:Weapon Users Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Cannibals Category:Weapon Users:Partisans Category:Characters with Genetic Abilities Category:Fleet of the Black Abyss Category:Mobians